


Impossible- Oikawa Tooru x Reader

by shakespearecouldprobably



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearecouldprobably/pseuds/shakespearecouldprobably
Summary: In which soulmates are identified by when their soulmate first touches them and a colourful mark is left in it's place.nOT FINISHED YeT!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Impossible- Oikawa Tooru x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyy yaaaaaa  
> (do dodododododododo)  
> I was in the mood for oikawa so have this. It's not done and i will be updating as frequently as possible!   
> I'm also contemplating starting a goshiki song fic because he's baby

It’s not that you don’t like Tooru Oikawa, it’s just that you find him so blindingly gorgeous that you can’t stay in the same room as him for a long period of time.   
Everyone else, however, seems to be under the strong impression that you have some kind of hatred towards him. Naturally, his entire fan club caught wind of this and hated you for that.   
It's not your fault.   
There was a lot of speculation, however, around his soulmate. Against your will, you heard almost every rumour surrounding his soulmate- the newest scandal surrounding his newest girlfriend, who either hadn’t touched him or had done so in a place where no-one could see.   
“(Y/N)? You aren’t coming to watch the game?”   
You shudder slightly at the thought of sitting through a volleyball game without being allowed to play. In your biased opinion, it was pointless to watch something you could just as easily do.  
“Um… no. Don’t really feel like it.”  
“You said that last time,” your friend, Sako, mutters. “Do you really have that much of a problem with Oikawa-san?”  
“I don’t have a problem with him,” you reply through gritted teeth. If this keeps up much longer, you might as well have an issue with him. “I just don’t want to watch the game, is all.”  
“Oh, come on! It’s only going to be a short game! Oikawa won’t even be there- his knee injury is still healing.” Sako grabs your arm.  
“Fine! I’ll come.”  
“Great,” Sako says triumphantly.   
To your immediate dismay, you realise that while Oikawa himself mightn’t be playing, he was sitting up on the balcony, watching the game progress. A number of girls had clustered near him and were being loud and giggly. You wonder if he ever gets annoyed at them- you certainly would.   
“Sako, you said he wouldn’t be here,” you hiss under your breath. She shrugs.  
“I guess he wanted to watch his team?”   
The game is short and sweet- Aoba Johsai crushes the visiting team with no difficulty. All those watching, including you and Sako, were hurriedly shooed away afterwards. A cluster of the girls from the game were loitering around outside the gym, chattering about ‘Oikawa-san!’  
“Does the rest of the team not matter?” you ask heatedly. “They were the ones playing! Who gives a damn about some pretty guy?”  
That ‘pretty guy’ waltzes straight out of the gym at that moment, just as you and Sako were leaving. The rest of the team were in his wake, but weren’t held up by the hordes of girls who were all over Oikawa, flirting with him, lightly and casually touching his arms, disappointed looks crossing their faces when the signature soulmate mark didn’t appear under their touches.  
“That’s so weird,” Sako mumbles. “He’s just letting them touch him like that.”  
“They’re not even paying attention to the rest of the team!” you say indignantly, before making up your mind on the spot and striding closer to the team. “Hey!”  
All your bravado vanishes as you come level with the boy who was wearing the number one jersey, a stocky boy with spiky hair. He’s giving you a half angry, half skeptical look and you inhale deeply before speaking.  
“I thought you played really well. All of you.”   
It probably doesn’t mean much to them, coming from some random person who’s never showed up to a game before, but the boy offers you a smile.  
“Thank you.” He shoots a glance at the girls surrounding Oikawa. “Always nice to have a fan.”  
“Well, you have me!” you say in an overzealous tone.   
“So you’ll come to the next game?” asks a boy with a head like an onion.  
Sako is giving you this mean smile, and you can feel the hole you’ve dug yourself steadily getting deeper.  
“Ah… yup! Absolutely!” You give a cheesy thumbs up, your insides curling up as you hear Sako cackling into her hand behind you.  
“Cool. See you then!”


End file.
